The Wizard of Oz (Olivia version)
Cast Dorothy Gale: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Olivia: Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail; As Olivia's boyfriend), Bambi, and Thumper (Bambi; As Olivia's brothers) Toto: Tiny (The Seventh Brother) Scarecrow: Mario (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extra with Mario: Luigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Tin Man: Fender (Robots) Extra with Fender: Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Cowardly Lion: Agumon (Digimon) Extra with Agumon: Tai Kamiya (Digimon Season 1) Ozma: Kayley (Quest for Camelot; Similar to "Tangled," but with a magic rainbow pendant instead of long magic hair) Extra with Kayley/Billina: Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extra companions: Garrett (Quest for Camelot; His dream is to find and marry the Lost Princess of Oz eventually, and as Ozma’s OC lover Tipper), Timothy Q. Mouse, and the crows (Dumbo; Their dream is to own a circus-themed diner, despite being con artists and all sharing the role of Jack Pumpkinhead and Tik-Tok) Wicked Witch of the West: Queen Narissa (Enchanted) Mombi/Extra with Narissa: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) Good Witch of the South: Mirana the White Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) Wicked Witch of the East (Deceased): Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Munchkins: "Looney Tunes" and "Tiny Toon Adventures" characters Munchkin Mayor: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Emerald City Cabby: Toadsworth (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Horse of a Different Color: Poochy (Super Mario Bros. franchise; As a color-changing dog) Emerald City Guard who becomes moved by Dorothy's sob story: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Citizens: Various Toads (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Wizard: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Winkie Guards: Stays the same Nikko the Flying Monkey: Chimchar (Pokemon) Flying Monkeys: Stays the same Poppies: Giant Water Spiders Kalidah: Golemon (Digimon) Witch's wolves: Shadow wolves (OC characters) Witch's crows: Keese (The Legend of Zelda) Witch's bees: Stays the same Angry Apple Trees: Stay the same Cornfield crows: Stays the same Kayley's real parents: Sir Lionel and Lady Julianna (Quest for Camelot) Emerald City Adviser: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy) Aunt Em: Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under; As Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper's adoptive mother) Uncle Henry: Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under; As Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper's adoptive father) Hunk: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Hickory: Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Zeke: Figment (Journey into Imagination) Extras with Fidget, Batty, and Figment: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles (Disney/Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros), and Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) Almira Gulch: Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry the Movie) Professor Marvel: Rafiki (The Lion King (1994)) Items Ruby Slippers: Stays the same (For Olivia) Extra magic items: Sapphire Hat (For Fievel) and Topaz Gloves (For Thumper) Extra magic weapon: Magic Bow and Arrows List of Musical Numbers: 1 Nobody Understands Me (Performed by Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, Thumper, Bianca, Bernard, and Farmhands) 2 Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Performed by Olivia) 3 Wonders of the World (Performed by Rafiki, Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, and Thumper) 4 Toontown Musical Sequence (Parody of "Munchkinland Musical Sequence") (Performed by Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, Thumper, Aleena, Mirana, and Toons) 5 Follow the Yellow Brick Road/We're Off to See the Wizard (Performed by Toons) 6 When Will My Life Begin (Performed by Kayley) 7 Soon As We Get Home (Parody of "Soon As I Get Home") (Performed by Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, and Thumper) 8 If I Only Had a Brain/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 1 (Performed by Mario, Luigi, Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, and Thumper) 9 Mother Knows Best (Performed by Veran) 10 If I Only Had a Heart/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 2 (Performed by Fender, Rodney, Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, Thumper, Mario, and Luigi) 11 When Will My Life Begin Reprise 2 (Performed by Kayley) 12 If I Only Had the Nerve/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 3 (Performed by Agumon, Tai, Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, Thumper, Mario, Luigi, Fender, and Rodney) 13 Journey to the Past/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 4 (Performed by Kayley and Olivia's group) 14 When I See a Misfit Fly (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly") (Performed by Jim and his Crows) 15: When I See a Misfit Fly Reprise/We're Off to See the Wizard Reprise 5 (Parody of "When I See an Elephant Fly Reprise") (Performed by Jim, his Crows, and Olivia's group) 16 If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody (It Might as Well be You) (Performed by Golemon) 17 Healing Incantation (Performed by Kayley) 18 Mother Knows Best Reprise (Performed by Veran) 19 Be Like a Lion (Parody of "Be a Lion") (Performed by Olivia, Kayley, Tai, and Agumon) 20 Giant Water Spider Dance (Parody of the Poppies' exotic dance from "The Wiz Live!") (Just music) 21 Optimistic Voices (Performed by Chorus) 22 In the Merry Old Land of Oz (Performed by Olivia's Group and Emerald City Citizens) 23 I See the Light (Performed by Olivia, Kayley, Fievel, and Garret) 24 Home is Where the Heart is (Performed by Olivia) 25 Bring Me the Broomstick (Performed by the disguised Basil) 26 We Got It (Song from "The Wiz Live!") (Performed by Olivia's Group) 27 The Jitterbug (Performed by Olivia's Group) 28 Magic Items Blues (Parody of "Red Shoes Blues") (Performed by Narissa, Veran, and Winkie Guards) 29 Somewhere Over the Rainbow Reprise (Performed by Olivia) 30 If We Only Had a Plan (Performed by Mario, Luigi, Fender, Rodney, Agumon, Tai, Garrett, Timothy, Jim, and his Crows) 31 Healing Incantation Reprise (Performed by Kayley) 32 Ding-Dong the Witch is Dead Emerald City Reprise (Performed by Cast) 33 Already Home (Performed by Aleena, Mirana, Olivia's Group, and Emerald City Citizens) 34 Home ("The Wiz Live!" Version) (Performed by Olivia) 35 At the Beginning (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx) (First song at the end credits) 36 Journey to the Past End Credits Version (Performed by Aaliyah) (Second song at the end credits) 37 Somewhere Over the Rainbow End Credits Version (Occasional song) (Performed by Celine Dion) (Third song at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Problems at Home (Olivia version) Chapter 2: Aunt Figg's Threat/Running Away Chapter 3: Rafiki's Advice/The Twister Chapter 4: Toontown/The Journey Begins Chapter 5: Kayley's Life in Veran's Tower/Garret Hired to Find the Lost Princess Chapter 6: Meeting Mario and Luigi/Veran's Manipulation on Kayley Chapter 7: Meeting Fender and Rodney/Garret Takes Kayley Out of the Tower Chapter 8: Meeting Agumon and Tai/Kayley, Yoshi, and Garret Get to Know Each Other Chapter 9: Meeting Kayley, Yoshi, and Garret/Meeting Timothy, Jim, and the Crows Chapter 10: Picked On by Jim and his Crows/Magic and Flying Lessons Chapter 11: Straw Hat Crow's Sad Past/Going into the Chasm Chapter 12: Golemon's Lair/Escape and Recovery Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Kayley Stands Up to Veran Chapter 14: Giant Water Spiders/Arriving at Emerald City Chapter 15: The Lantern Festival/Olivia’s Sob Story Chapter 16: Meeting the Wizard/Going to Fight Narissa and Veran Chapter 17: Fighting Monstrous Obstacles in the Haunted Forest/The Jitterbug (Olivia version) Chapter 18: Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, Thumper, Tiny, and Kayley Captured/Kayley Deceived by Veran Chapter 19: Tiny and Yoshi Bring Help in the Form of Their Friends/Kayley Discovers the Truth Chapter 20: Final Battle/The Lost Princess Found (Olivia version) Chapter 21: The Wizard's True Form/The Group's Dreams Comes True (Olivia version) Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home/Ending (Olivia version) For gallery: The Wizard of Oz (Olivia Version) Gallery For sequel: Back to Oz (Olivia version) For third and final sequel: Kayley of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies